


Kissing Diamonds

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Series: Pale Without Plot [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But it's like exerpts from trashy troll pale romance novels, F/F, Gen, Moirails, PWP, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale Without Plot, Shoosh-Papping, This is a stupid idea, like so it's the smuttiest of pale smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young moirails are reunited after perigrees of time apart and they celebrate with some lewd pale affections.</p><p>An exerpt from a troll pale romance novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Diamonds

Talrek pulled Naseop close with a breathy sigh and placed her hand on the lower-blood's face with a sigh.

This.

This was what she had been thinking of all day and all night for perigrees, just waiting to be able to pap her moirail again. The fleet's work was necessary and important, but it was sometimes difficult to be away from her moirail for so long. Naseop already had olive tears running down her soft grey cheeks, and Talrek remembered even more sharply why she pitied this troll so pale. Naseop just pulled closer to Talrek with a sob when the cereulean gently wiped away Neseop's tears and shooshed her.

The two held each other close, savoring the only time they had spent together in over seven perigrees. They could feel each other's blood-pushers pumping out a rhythm that seemed to say "Pap me hard, shoosh me sweet." Naseop was overcome with her pale emotion and reverently took hold of Talrek's hand, pulling it close to her mouth.

She gently began to kiss the cool hand, starting at the wrist and moving down the appendage with featherlight kisses that screamed pale. At last a gentle kiss was placed on each fingertip, before Naseop strightened and laid two kisses the cereulean's cheek and forehead. They both let out held breaths, placing hands on each other's cheeks, then shooshed each other gently with small paps at each breath they took. The pile of corpses of Talrek's recent conquests was soft, and they snuggled closer to each other with small smiles.

Moirails are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow why did I do this it's so short and silly. But I think I might write several awful pale-romance exerpts like this. I'm just imagining how lewd to trolls something pale and tender like this would be.
> 
> Like, gentleness?? Not in front of any respectable audience!
> 
> My tumblr for my fanfiction is addynotladdy.tumblr


End file.
